Devotion
by Alex Luco
Summary: WARNING: HERE BE SPOILERS! What if Chloe gave Clark a little gift that made him a little less inhibited and much more amenable to her advances during S4, Ep 4, Devoted?
1. Chapter 1

I in no way own this story, the characters it contains the settings none of it. Seriously this is not for any profit and I don't even kinda want to claim myself as owner. I simply saw it on another site and am uploading it here. The original link is this

. ?no=600093878

CHAPTER ONE

Smallville, The Kent Farm, The Loft, Night.

Clark had felt quite good about how his life was going as he climbed up the stairs to his loft. He had not only made the football team, but was going to be the starting quarterback. It had been an uphill battle, but he had even gotten his father's tacit and conditional approval. The rest of his teammates were still a bit of a problem, but nothing he didn't think he could overcome. The new coach was even an okay guy. Things with Chloe were a little awkward, as he had to quit The Torch to make time for football, but he knew she would get over it in time. He reached the top of the stairs and, after an uncertain pause greeted Chloe with some surprise, not just because he hadn't been expecting her, but also because she appeared to only be wearing his football jersey. She invited him to sit on the sofa with her and he joined her almost reluctantly. She'd been acting a little strange all day and there was a look in her eye that made him quite nervous.

He didn't sit next to her, but she scooted closer after she told him, that she had quit The Torch and that he was now her priority. She then continued to make him a very suggestive offer on how to relieve his stress. He'd had to grab her hand before it slid onto his crotch. He'd gotten a little panicked at that point, but before he could do anything else she'd straddled his lap. Despite his confusion, he was still a teenage male and she was a pretty teenage girl, and his dick started to stir against the pressure of her buttocks. He didn't know if she felt it or he gave her some other indication of interest, but the next thing he knew she professed her love for him and was kissing him and it was no friendly peck on the cheek either. His confusion and her passion led to a moment of wide-eyed frozen shock where his lips accommodated hers without any conscious decision from him, sharing the kiss.

His wits finally returned and he gently pushed her back breaking the kiss. She smiled at him as he tried to find the words to gently ask her if she'd lost her mind. Her smile brightened even further. "I've got something else for you." She told him and leaned to the side to grab something off the armrest of the sofa. Her movement ground her against his crotch making his dick twitch. He hadn't really thought of Chloe in sexual terms before, due to the depths of their friendship, but dressed and acting as she was, he had little choice. She was actually quite cute and sexy, and she did feel quite good on his lap. The situation was getting way out of hand. He didn't know what was wrong with Chloe, but he somehow had to get her dressed and home before it went any further. She had a small box in her hand which she flipped open before taking his hand. "I know your Dad wouldn't let you buy one so..." she told him and slipped something onto his finger.

A red haze flashed across his vision and he looked at his hand as she let it go. "And I thought, the starting quarterback should have a class ring." She continued as he shook himself. "I should take this off." He thought looking at the ring and its glittering red stone, knowing its effect on him, but he also became spectacularly aware of the fact that he had a beautiful, nubile girl straddling his lap who had just offered to do anything he wanted, and there were things he wanted. He narrowed his eyes and a quick x-ray confirmed she was indeed wearing only his football jersey. She did seem quite up for it and so, literally, was he. His dick had stirred before, now it leapt to attention. He licked his lips. "You did say anything, didn't you?" he enquired with a speculative little grin. "Yes, Clark. Anything you want... anything." She confirmed, her voice sultry and her eyes bright. "It would almost be rude to refuse such a generous offer, and one should never be rude to ones friends." He rationalized as he reached for her waist.

He felt her soft skin give a little under his fingers as he gripped her just above her hips and pulled her forward and against him. She draped her arms over his shoulder, her fingers winding into his hair as he captured her lips in a hungry, tongue-twisting kiss. They sucked at each other lips, heads twisting and mouths locking. His tongue dueled with hers and then she surrendered, letting him explore the inside of her mouth. Her breasts flattened and rubbed against his chest. He could feel the hard peaks of her nipples as hot points surrounded by the warm pillows of her breasts through the thin material of the jersey and his t-shirt. She undulated again him as they tongue wrestled and his erection was making his boxers and jeans feel a few sizes too small. His shifted his grip to fondle her tight little ass and she moaned into his mouth and pressed back into his hands.

A small part of his mind was shrieking that it was Chloe, his friend, on his lap and that something had to be wrong with her and that he was taking advantage of her and that he should stop. With, his desire fully aroused and the Red Kryptonite removing his inhibitions, it never stood a chance as it was drowned out by the combined voice of his body and the rest of his mind telling him that he was about to get laid. He nipped at her full, kiss-swollen lower lip before breaking the kiss. "That was nice." She told him smiling broadly. "You taste like strawberries." He informed her, still slowly fondling her buttocks. "Lip gloss." She explained simply. I thought you were naturally sweet." He complimented her and he liked the little blooms of color his words brought to her cheeks. "Why don't you lift your arms and we'll see if we can make you a little more comfortable?" he suggested with a slow wink. She made a mock show of considering his request and then she threw her hands in the air with a cute, tinkling little laugh.

He slid his hands from her ass to her thighs, testing the smooth skin and the firm muscles underneath before sliding his hands back up under the hem of the jersey. She wriggled slightly as he slid his hands up her body under the jersey, pulling it up as he went. Her skin was sumptuously soft and smooth and she appeared to be just a little ticklish. He tested his theory by dancing his fingertips along her sides and she wriggled harder, which felt great as she ground against the bulge of his cock. She tried to stifle her giggles, but wasn't very successful. Her giggles petered out and became soft sighs and murmurs when his hands found and cupped her breasts. Each of her breasts were just a little more than a handful as he weighed and fondled them, squeezing the warm, firm, but pliant flesh. His thumbs found her hard peaks of her nipples on the slightly raised mushroom cap of her areola, noting the slightly rougher texture before he began flicking and rolling them. She arched her back and pressed into his hands. Her eyes were half closed and her straight, white teeth worried at her lower lip as her head swayed slightly from side to side while she made appreciative noise.

This was indeed Chloe on his lap. The same Chloe he had known for almost all his life, but also a Chloe he had never seen before or even guessed existed. They said love was blind, but apparently so was friendship. He reluctantly abandoned her breasts and dragged the jersey up and off over her head. He let his eyes roam over body appreciatively. She had been hiding a sexy, trim figure, maybe not gym-buff, but well toned and curvy. Her skin looked smooth and inviting. Her breast were round globes, not excessively large, but pert and perfectly proportioned to her lithe frame. They were topped, slightly above centre by the pale pink silver dollar, slightly raised areola which in turn, had long pointed, upward pointing nipples about the length and diameter of the first joint of his middle finger. Chloe was in fact a beautiful woman. "When had that happened?" he asked himself and reached forward to cup, caress, fondle and squeeze the warm flesh of her firm breast. Seeing what he felt made a difference, making his cock twitch in his pants and press against Chloe's crotch. His hands seemed quite tanned against the pale skin of her breasts and he could clearly see the flush his actions were creating on her skin. She moaned and pressed her breasts into his hands as well as pressing down and grinding against his throbbing penis.

He buried his face in her breasts. Her skin smelled of vanilla and a spicy, scent he couldn't quite place, but which intrigued him greatly. He found and suckled at her left nipple and she rolled her shoulders to press more of her tit-flesh into his mouth. He felt her hand in his hair tightened and she almost had to pull him off her breast. He kept her plump nipple held tightly between his lips a she pulled him back, stretching it before letting it go. "I think we need to get you more comfortable too." She suggested, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans before dragging his t-shirt out of them and up his body. She shifted back, getting off the sofa and onto her feet. She leaned forward as she lifted his t-shirt clear of his torso and Clark let his breath hiss out in approval as she pressed her warm lips against the taut muscles of his stomach, followed by the wet lapping of her tongue. She worked her way up his front as she lifted his tee. She paused her progress to lavish wet, warm attention on his nipples and then he lifted his arms and she pulled the tee up his arms and off over his head.

He cupped her face with both his hands and drew her into a long hard, hungry kiss. He let her break the kiss and watched as she moved back and onto her knees. "Lift your ass." She told him, her voicing telling him in no uncertain terms that it was in his best interest to do as she suggested. She dragged both his jeans and boxers off his hips. She pulled his boxers clear of his erection and pulled them and his jeans down his thighs and over his knees. He liked the way she looked at his throbbing cock. It twitched and bobbed towards her as if paying homage to her rapt, fascinated attention. "Why don't you give it a little kiss, Chloe?" he suggested, reaching forward and smoothing her hair back from her face. He was bemused to see the red stone on the ring she had placed on his finger glint as she moved forward and did what he told her.

Her hand was smooth, soft and warm as she wrapped it around his base as she placed a wet kiss on the tip of his cock. She moved her lips back and the small of his back tightened and he let out a heavy breath as she blew a hot breath on his head and slowly let the tip of her tongue lightly lave it. "Would you like me to suck it?" she asked in a honey sweet voice as her hand squeezed him slightly. "If you insist." He told her and laced his fingers hind his neck, leaning back. It was a show of indifference, but it also help him resist the temptation to grab her head and ram his cock into her mouth. He didn't want to spoil this. His mind was working at a mile-a-minute as he considered the fantasies he could make reality if he played this right, one of them already happening as Chloe slid her lips over his cock and slowly began to work them down.

Her lips dragged warm pressure along the pulsing skin of his erection as the liquid heat of her mouth and swirling tongue surrounded him. He let out a soft groan as the sensation of pleasure snaked up his spine. Her hand shifted up as her mouth lowered down until he felt his dick press against the back of her mouth and the entrance to her throat. She tried to take more of him, but started to gag and coughing backed off hurriedly. "Sorry. I'm not very good at this. I've only done it once before." She apologized. "Don't be, Chloe. That, was great, just keep doing what you're doing." He told her with a broad grin and she smiled brightly back at him. He was a little curious as to who else she had perform oral sex on, but it was a fleeting thought, and soon gone. This was his first blowjob, and he really didn't care if she could deep throat him or not, it just felt wonderful. She returned to what she had been doing with enthusiasm, her hand jacking the part of his cock she couldn't fit in her mouth. Clark was in heaven as Chloe sucked his cock and occasionally fondled his balls sending tingling pleasure radiating into his belly and up into his chest. He made her gag a little again when he couldn't stop his hips from bucking, but she adjusted without comment. She even made a few more attempts to take more of him in, but without success before focusing her full attention on pleasuring the part she could. He encouraged her, telling her how talented she was and how amazing it felt. He could feel her breasts brush against his thighs as her head continued to bob up and down, breathing heavily through her nose.

Clark gritted his teeth as he felt his balls start to churn and his sack tighten with the need for release and it was with great reluctance and a colossal force of will he reached for her head and pulled her sucking mouth off his cock. "Damn, Chloe. You sure this is only your second time?" he asked, taking deep breaths to steady himself. The skin of his dick tingled as her saliva cooled on it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and he could see shy pride in her eyes at his praise. He griped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and drew her back up onto the sofa. He started to draw her into a kiss and then stopped, remembering where her mouth had just been. "It not like he'd cum in her mouth." He thought and brought her lips to his. He couldn't really taste any difference and kissed her harder, exploring her mouth and teeth while fencing with her tongue.

She hadn't let go of his cock and he felt her rising up on her knees. Apparently it was not just what he wanted or she was able to read his mind. He felt her rub the head of his cock through her folds. He could feel heat radiating from her and her folds were moist, warm and slippery. He felt her shudder and moan into his mouth as she rubbed him against the silky little pearl of her clit. He sucked at her lower lip for a moment before breaking their kiss, but he kept her close, her nose only about half an inch from hers. "Go ahead, do it." He told her softly as she settled him at her entrance and he lightly gripped her waist while keeping his eyes glued to hers. She relaxed her thighs and slowly sank down on him.

Clark fought to keep his hips still as her hot, tight and slick flesh surrounded him, reluctantly stretching to accept him. Her channel clutched at him as her resistant flesh dragged along his shaft with delightful, fiery friction. He saw her blink rapidly as she processed his invasion and then her eyes fluttered closed. He felt her quiver slightly and her head dropped onto his shoulder. He heard her groan and her teeth test the muscle on his shoulder and she settled on his lap. She drew in a ragged breath and her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples hot little points. He could feel himself pressed up against something inside her. He could feel the pulse of her blood through her flesh as it gripped him snugly. He thought she had gone all the way down and relaxed his grip on her waist. She gasped and he grunted as he felt pressure on the tip of his cock. She gave a little cry and he felt the pressure abate, but was now held in an even tighter grip.

She was breathing heavily, a soft whimper escaping her lips and he wrapped his arms around her, simply holding her as she shivered against him. He felt the tightness relax slightly. His cock throbbed against the tight fist of her channel as she lifted her head. She looked a little distressed and dazed. "Oh my, that was something. I didn't realize how big you were. You're all the way... All the way inside me... It feels... No ones... I..." she tried to explain, but he kissed her into silence. He could feel her sex shift around him, adjusting and massaging him pleasurably at the same time. He wanted to move, feel the friction of his shaft knifing through her tight flesh, but he bided his time. It would be even better if she did it. He watched the discomfort fade from her features and he felt her grow wet with lubricating cream. He slid his hands from her hips and cupped her ass, lifting her slightly. She grimaced, but made no move to stop him and he slowly lowered her. He grasped her ass cheeks a bit more firmly and guided her hips in a rocking motion, which made him slide back and forth inside her.

After a few moments, the tightness around her eyes and the set of her jaw softened. Chloe started to move on her own, going beyond his guidance, rocking harder and adding a twist and roll to her hips, tentatively at first, but soon growing in confidence. Clark had had no idea it would feel this good to be inside a girl, to feel her tight channel drag and clutch along his shaft with its firm, hot, moist, slippery grip. He had thought her mouth was heaven, but this was nirvana, paradise, winning the lottery and Christmas all rolled into one. Her movements became more enthusiastic and she only winced once or twice more as he pushed through, what he guessed was her cervix, if what he could remember of his sex ed was to be trusted, but things like memories and thoughts were being over-ridden and scattered to the winds of his enjoyment of the pleasure she was giving him.

Her hands gripped at his shoulder and the back of his neck, her breathing heavy, but a steady rhythm linked to her travels up and down his shaft. She breathed in as she rose and exhaled when she plunged down. His hips rose to meet her, adding force to their collision and the wet slapping sound of their bodies meeting seemed to echo in the silence of the barn. They kissed hungrily, but in short bursts as their mouths were needed to drag sufficient air to fuel their exertions. He nipped, sucked and pulled at her kiss-swollen lower lip and she did the same to his, tongues following to salve any hurts they might have caused. Words tumbled from her mouth, encouragements and praises, pleas and admonishments and even profanities mixed together in a symphony of pleasure.

The muscles of his stomach and his ass cheeks, tensed as he felt his balls start to tighten and lift. "Too soon!" he thought. He wanted more, wanted it to last longer, but he couldn't bring himself to stop her or his own thrusting hips. The next time she plunged down, he slammed up, his hands shifting to her waist and pulling her down with him as his ass settled back to the sofa cushions. He tried to hold his cry behind gritted teeth, but as his back arched and he threw his head back it burst from him and up into the rafters in an echo of his seed rushing from his spurting cock up into her. The delectable knot that had built inside him to collect and contain the pleasure their coupling created, unraveled and the release of pressure was a joyful cascade of wild energy. Intense, nerve jangling pleasure, riding on that wild, electric energy raced up his spine, keeping it bent and tense. The pleasure burst into his mind with hammering force in rolling waves, which left him stunned, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as he stared up at the rafters, not seeing them.

His cry stuttered to an end as the jerking of his hips and the pulsing of his cock began to wane in intensity, only to let out a heavy grunt as Chloe's snatch clenched and locked around his in a strong squeezing spasm and he heard her let out a loud sharp gasp followed by rapid panting and a sort of whining moan. He lifted his head to find her wide eyed and slack jawed, her body quivering as her hands clutched at his shoulders. He could feel her rippling around him with liquid heat and pressure. Each ripple was accompanied by a shudder from her body, that vibrated her against him as she pressed hard against his chest and torso. She glistened with sweat and he could have sworn she actually glowered in the soft light of the loft.

Clark hadn't even considered where she had been in term of reaching a climax, being too wrapped up in the enjoyment of his first penetrative sexual experience and the spine-tingling orgasm it had created. He was quite happy for her that she had and just a touch proud too, although he couldn't rightly say what he had done to give it to her. Her sex continued to milk him as if she intended to drain him, which she did. His cock still twitched and surged in response, but without expelling much of anything, and then she limply collapsed forward, resting her head on his shoulder, her heavy breathing tickling his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him and they stayed like that, letting their breathing slowly return to normal.

Lightly kissing her shoulder, he looked down her back and he could see the heavy ring on the index finger of his left hand. Its red stone seemed to glow, ever so slightly, obviously a trick of the light. Something nagged at the back of his mind, but he quickly dismissed it as Chloe began to show signs of life by nuzzling at his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I in no way own this story, the characters it contains the settings none of it. Seriously this is not for any profit and I don't even kinda want to claim myself as owner. I simply saw it on another site and am uploading it here.

CHAPTER TWO

"Hmmmmmmmm. That was amazing." She whispered in his ear, her voice dreamy. "Yes. It was." He replied. She lifted her head and faced him. "You're still hard." She informed him and he realized she was right. Despite, the dry heaves she had drawn from his cock with her climaxing snatch, his erection hadn't seemed to have flagged in the least. She groaned as he experimentally pressed up into her. "Again?" she asked incredulously. "I do appear to still be quite tense, Chloe." He explained and with a firm grip on her waist he shifted them until she was lying on her back, with him lying between her legs. He had remained inside her during the whole repositioning, ending up with just his head inside her.

She had let out little groans with each move as he shifted inside her. He hovered over her, resting on his elbows, on either side of her arms. "Go slow, I'm a bit sensitive down there right now." She told him. He didn't answer, but lowered his lips to hers in a slow kiss as he tightened his ass and slowly thrust into her. He didn't think he could ever tire of the sensation of being surround by the tight heat of her sex a slow quarter inch at a time. She was wet and slippery with the combination of their juices and despite the tightness of her flesh he slid into her easily. He felt her hips rise slowly to meet his. He stopped when he pressed up against the entrance to her womb. It had been uncomfortable for her the first time and he assumed with her increased sensitivity, it would be worse. He lingered for a moment, enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him before he began to shift slowly back and forth inside her. He kept his strokes slow and even, but started off with shallow ones, keeping most of his shaft in her steamy heat and then gradually lengthened them.

He liked being in control as he experimented with different angles and as he drove into her. Her sex touched him in different ways of he touched different parts inside her, he didn't know how, but the friction she created around him varied in subtle ways. They kissed languidly or nuzzled, licked and sucked at each other's skin. Her fingers dragged through his hair and then down his back. He could feel them draw abstract patterns on his back as they slid down. She made adorable, appreciative noises that were part breathy moans and happy sighs. The next time he was buried in her core she strained forward. Slightly, lifting her shoulders from the sofa and grabbed his ass. Using her grip she urged him forward and through the tight ring of her cervix.

Clark took this as sign and started moving faster, also now experimenting with the speed and power of his thrusts. Her nipples dragged across his chest as he flattened her breasts with some of his weight as they undulated together. Her breasts also vibrated against his skin, jiggling with the shockwave created by their colliding bodies. Their pelvic bones ground together at the apex of each thrust and he could feel her belly quiver against his as her clit rubbed and mashed against the base of his cock. He found and noted the pace, strength and angle that got the most enthusiastic response from her and revisited them often. He liked the way she would writhe or her breathing would speed up or she'd utter little cries or her sex would clutch convulsively at him, when he did one thing or another. It didn't matter to him, no matter what he did inside her it felt absolutely amazing. Pleasure was a constant buzz through his system, but the build up was much slower than before and he could ease it back or speed it up by going faster or slower or harder.

Her thighs rubbed against his sides and her feet slid back and forth along the backs of his thighs. He felt a tremor inside her and then she let out an explosive: "Yes!" and her sex squeezed him hard as it flooded with even more of her hot slippery cream. She felt her nails drag ten hot trails up his back. Her pussy rippled around him as he continued to plough into her. He found the slightly dazed expression on her face after her orgasm had hit, completely sexy and adorable. She suddenly clutched at his hips. "Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop! Too Much! Please." she repeated in a rapid frenzy, her breathing heavy, her voice strained and desperate. He was far from ready to do that, but the voracity of her plea and her obvious distress, stilled his hips far more effectively than her slender hands.

His cock continued to pulse and twitch inside her. He looks down at her, his mind still hammered by his need. The idea that formed in his lust-filled mind, surprised even him. She had said, she would do anything he wanted, but what he was now considering asking of her, may be even further than she was prepared to go. He considered, just continuing, and ignoring her distress, thrusting into her sweet, tight pussy until he came, but his previous idea had fired up his imagination and piqued his curiosity. It was a gamble, but her being here and what they had done so far had been had been quite unbelievable, so who was to say what Chloe's limits were. He kissed her gently in preparation of what he intended to ask.

When he broke the kiss, she smiled up at him, her arms lightly wrapped around his neck and he smiles back. "I'd like to put it in your ass." He told her and he can see her eyes widen with shock. "You... You'd really want to do that?" she asked and he can see the apprehension in her eyes and he almost relented. "I'd like to try." He replied. He watched her worry at her lower lip and was almost sure she would say no. "Do you love me, Clark?" she asked suddenly, her voice rough and vulnerable. The little voice in the back of his mind screams at him to stop, but his throbbing member, still wrapped in the tight embrace of her hot, moist sex still made its eloquent argument for his desire and need. He knew the answer that would get him what he wanted, but he also knew that answer wasn't true in the way she required it. "Yes, Chloe, I love you." He answered her anyway and the lie sounded convincing even to him. "Okay... we can try it, if you really want to." She informed him after a moment. He could still see uncertainty in her eyes and her smile was just a little wan.

There was a little guilt, but it was a distant thing only lightly felt and no match for the excitement and arousal he felt at the idea. They both groaned, her more heavily than him as he pulled out of her. His cock glistened with her juices as she rolled onto her stomach and then drew her knees under her until she was on all fours with him kneeling behind her. She looked back at him over her shoulder, nervously, as he fondled her buttocks, letting his thumbs brush across the starfish pucker of her anus. "I'll go slow, I promise." he told her, as he kept one of his thumbs pressing lightly as her asshole and slid his other fingers, down between her legs and through her swollen folds. He lightly played with the exposed pearl of her clit making her moan and more importantly, leak slippery lube onto his finger, which he collected and drew up to coat her anus.

She shifted a little and he could feel her ass clench when he applied more pressure with his thumb and pressed it into her. She let out a soft groaned grunt and shifted slightly from side to side as he slid the digit back and forth through the tight ring of muscle. He was starting to have doubts, not about what he wanted, but if it was physically possible for Chloe. He spent more time playing with her snatch, paying special attention to her clit. He kept collecting her cream and working it into her anus as gently as he could, finally feeling her relax slightly, but only slightly. Her rectum was a tight ring that gripped at his thumb. She pressed back against his hand when he diddled her clit or rubbed through her folds, but shifted away when he continued to explore her ass, and even more so when he worked first one and after a struggle and a restraining hand on her hip a second of his fingers inside her. She hissed and groaned with discomfort as he worked his fingers back and forth inside her, trying to stretch her and get her used to the invasion.

His cock was still throbbing and bobbing against his hard stomach, impatient to confirm the sensations his imagination was conjuring as to what it would feel like to go where his fingers currently were. He slid his fingers from her, watching the pucker take a moment to close before he did another transfer of lube from her pussy and then took hold of the base of his cock. He couldn't see her face as she had lowered her head, resting it on the armrest of the sofa. He kissed his way up her back until his mouth was next to her ear. He felt her flinch slightly as his hand guided the tip of his cock to press lightly against her asshole. "Try to relax, Chloe." He told her softly and began to apply gentle pressure. She started to move away, but he tightened his grip on her waist, to hold her in place.

He kept pressing forward, but his cock started to bend instead of making any headway into the tight pucker of her asshole. He heard her whimper slightly and let up, backing off. He adjusted his angle and tried again, his frustration getting the better of his concern for Chloe. He felt himself grit his teeth as he continued to apply pressure. Her whimper grew louder and higher pitched and he was just about ready to give it up as a lost cause when she suddenly let out a sharp gasped cry as his dick head popped through the tight ring of her anus and into her ass. He hissed at the tight grip around his cock as he slid a little further into her resisting bowels. "Stop... Please... It...It hurts!" She called out and he could hear the pain in her voice. He stopped moving, her ass squeezing the third of his cock he had pushed into her ass as she tried to adapt to the stretching, stinging invasion he had just perpetrated on her. He heard her sniff, followed by a quiet sob as his cock throbbed against her tight confines.

He leant over her again and spoke softly into her ear. "Shhhhhhh... shhhhhh... Don't cry. Easy now. Just try to relax." He tried to comfort her, lightly stroking her shoulders and soft, blonde hair. He had thought her pussy was a tight fit, but her ass fit him like a living, skintight glove that pulsed around him. He nuzzled at her neck, crooning softly, keeping his tone low and comforting. He told her how beautiful she was and how amazing she was for allowing him to try it this way. He told her how much he appreciated it, that everything would be okay and that she just had to relax. She sniffled and lifted and turned her head to look at him. He could see the tracks of tears down her cheeks and he used his thumb to wipe them away. He craned around, and she grimaced as he shifted inside her, but accepted his kiss. He tasted salt on her lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked after breaking the kiss in stages with light little pecks. "Yes." She replied with the return of her wan little smile. "Its... Its just a dull ache now, but it feels really... really strange." She explained. "Bad strange?" he asked and she frowned, considering his question. "Not really, now that the pains died down." She replied. "You want to keep going, don't you?" she asked him. "If you think you can handle it." He acknowledged her guess and she gave him a searching look before closing her large grey / blue eyes for a moment. "Okay. Just... Just be gentle." She gave him the answer he had hoped for and lowered her head back to her arms.

He started by simply rocking inside her, not going any deeper, but just allowing her to get used to him moving inside her. He felt her stiffen at first, but she soon relaxed. He kept the depth the same, but started moving a little faster. When, she didn't protest he slowly pressed a little deeper the next time he thrust forward. He kept the pressure slow and steady, he heard her moan softly, yet she made no other sign for him to stop. Even at the slow pace, the friction of her tight, hot bowels sliding along his erection was absolutely amazing and he felt the need for release growing in his balls once more. He had intended to stop about two thirds of the way inside her, to allow her to adjust and he was a little surprise when his pelvis pressed against her firm, curved buttocks with nothing more than a grunt from her. "Don't... Don't move yet." She told him in a tight, strained voice and he complied, resting his weight lightly on her back and kissing her shoulder.

He reached around her and lightly caressed her breasts and with his other hand, gently exploring her snatch and rubbing her clit in tight little circles. This brought a drawn out sigh from her and he could feel her ass clench rhythmically around him in response. As, hard as it was, he obeyed her request and remained still inside her and then she surprised him by slowly starting to rock back and forth, slowly dragging her tight flesh along his shaft. It was Clark's turn to groan and find it hard to catch his breath as sharp surges of pleasurable energy snaked their way up his spine. His surprise caused his fingers to falter and stop on her clit and she made an indelicate sound. "Don't stop playing with my pussy." She told him and clenched her ass tightly around him to emphasize her demand.

The change in her tone and her switch from being a passive partner to an active participant was a thrilling surprise and he did as she asked, fondling her breast and working her clit even more enthusiastically. He took her actions as a release to his immobility and once she had established a pace and rhythm he augmented it with thrust of his own. "Oh... Oh, that good!" He heard her pant and he could hear actual surprise in her voice, as with his aid they increased the length and intensity of his strokes inside her. They were soon grunting and groaning as they strained together, a slapping sound echoed into the empty loft every time his pelvis collided with her ass followed by an explosive little cry from her that didn't seem to have anything to do with pain.

He couldn't maintain enough co-ordination to play with her breasts and stimulate her clit as their pace increased and he moved his hand to grip her shoulders, but she didn't seem to mind. He started pulling her onto him. She shifted her arms, bracing her hands on the sofa's armrest. Their position altered slightly and the pressure of her around him increased. He was getting close, his balls were getting so tight, they almost hurt and the effort to contain the building pressure inside him was quickly becoming more than he could maintain. He leaned forward and somehow, for a short moment, they managed to find each other's lips in a passionately savage kiss before his back arched and he cried out his release in a stuttering scream as his balls erupted and he spurted his load deep into the core of her bowels. The pleasure of his intense release was close to pain as his muscles locked and he ground forward against her. The brace of her hand resisted for a few moments, but then collapsed, tumbling them forward with a surprised yelp from her.

Clark found himself blinking rapidly trying to get his world back in focus as his spine unclench and his body began to relax. He realized his full weight was resting on Chloe and he rolled onto his side, shifting her with him as they were still connected. She was lying on his one arm and he wrapped the other one around her, just under her breasts as he tried to get his breathing back under control. He felt her slender fingers worm their way amongst and lace with his and he lightly kissed her shoulder. They both groaned as he shrunk out of her ass, the flare of his pointed dickhead, catching at the ring of her anus before it popped free and nestled in the crack of her ass.

He didn't know how long they laid like that, quiet and relaxed, with him in a near-drowse, the honey scent of her hair mixed with sweat and the aroma of sex tantalized his nose. He felt her toying with his hand and the ring she had placed on it. "Well, that was different." She commented quietly. "Yes, it was. Are you okay?" he asked. He felt her lift her leg slightly. "A little sore, but I'm okay." She replied. "It's late. I have to go. My dad will be wondering where I am and I might want to take a shower and clean up a bit before he sees me." She told him as she swung her feet to the floor. For, just a moment, he wanted to hold her in place and stay wrapped in her warmth and scent and the afterglow of what they'd done, but he knew she was right and let her go.

He watched as she rather gingerly bent and picked up her clothes, which he hadn't noticed, lying on the floor, neatly folded next to the sofa. He caught a glimpse of her sex, red and swollen, as was her asshole. She dressed slowly and he pulled his boxers and jeans back up from around his ankles. He zipped up and buttoned his jeans and retrieved his t-shirt from the floor where she'd dropped it. He rose as she finished tying the last button on her blouse and straightened her skirt. He put on his t-shirt while he walked with her to the stairs that led down into the barn. She turned to face him and then stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the lingering, tender kiss. "See you at school." She told him after she settled back onto her feet, breaking their kiss. "Of course." He agreed. She suddenly grabbed his hand a snatched the ring off it before skipping down the stairs. "The girlfriend of the starting quarterback should wear his class ring." She called up to him as she left.

He staggered back slightly and had to catch himself on the balustrade at the top of the stairs as the effects of the Red Kryptonite wore off. The reality of what he had done hit him like a blow to the gut. "Oh God." He groaned, guilt a heavy stone in the pit of his stomach. He stumbled over to the sofa and sat down heavily. He tried to draw in a deep breath to steady himself and took in a nose full of sex instead. The smell of what they had done still surrounded the sofa. "How do you apologize to your best friend for doing what he'd done? He'd taken complete and utter advantage of her. How am I going to explain this? Would their friendship even survive this?" he asked himself. He knew there had been something wrong with Chloe, and he would get to the bottom of that, but how was he going to explain his own behavior? It wasn't as if he could explain what Red K did to him without exposing the truth of what he was to her. He rubbed his head, trying to find answers that weren't readily forthcoming. He sighed and rose to his feet. "Maybe a good nights sleep will make my course of action clearer." He thought and made his way back to the house.

He snuck in quietly, like Chloe, he needed a shower to stop his parents from smelling what they had been up to. Half an hour later he climbed under the covers of his bed and turned out the lights. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, but instead images of Chloe, naked and writhing in pleasure, flitted across the inside of his eyelids. He got very little sleep that night. He avoided Chloe at school, not only because he didn't know what to say to her, but also, because even at a distance, the sight of her brought memories of the night before tumbling into his minds eye and he had to walk with his book bag in front of his crotch to hide the erection they produced. Instead, he sort out Lois to help solve the mystery of Chloe's behavior.

After a few incidents that thankfully didn't involve Chloe, except for her turning up as a cheerleader at football practice, and with Lois's help, they figured out the cheerleaders were spiking the football teams drinks with a love potion of sorts. It was designed to make their boyfriends on the team more devoted and attentive to them. It also contained traces of Kryptonite as its active ingredient, which gave him a bad turn. They also eventually figure out that extreme rises in temperature snapped the affected person out of it and they managed to get Chloe back to her normal self along with the rest of the football team and exposed the cheerleaders scheme. He asked Lex to pull some strings and get Lois her admission into Metropolis University. He liked Lois, but she kind of bothered him. She was just too sharp and observant, and he felt his secret was safer with her no longer in Smallville. This left him to, finally, deal with Chloe.

He still couldn't quite look her in the eye as they walked across the football field together. She turned to face him and they stopped at the edge of the field. "Clark, I know I've told you I don't have feeling for you anymore, but the last couple of days have proved otherwise. I know you don't feel the same, and I accept that, but I also remember what we did up in your loft that night and that we both enjoyed it." She told him in a serious tone. This was the first time she had mentioned that night and he had been hoping beyond hope that maybe somehow the purging of the potion from her system might have shrouded her memory. He started to sputter some kind of explain, but she lay a finger across his lips to silence him. "I don't know if that means, that deep down, you might have feelings for me to, or not. I know you had some of that stuff too and we weren't ourselves, but I liked it, all of it, even when you... When you put it in my ass, well once I got used to it anyway. What I'm trying to say is... is... is that maybe I'd still like to do whatever you wanted and maybe you could do what I want too." She continued.

Clark felt his jaw drop. Her assumption of the effects of the potion on him, rather effectively let him off the hook, but then her suggestive offer put him right back on a completely different one. He wanted to believe that she was somehow kidding, but her tone and expression were both dead serious. "Think about it, Clark." She instructed him over her shoulder as she walked away with a seductive sway to her hips that kept his eye glued to her ass.


	3. Chapter 3

I in no way own this story, the characters it contains the settings none of it. Seriously this is not for any profit and I don't even kinda want to claim myself as owner. I simply saw it on another site and am uploading it here.

CHAPTER THREE

Clark caught the creak of the barn door being opened and narrowing his eyes focused his x-ray vision on the sound and groaned. He looked towards the stable door window and the first stars just appearing in the evening sky. He could just jump, but she knew he was there and he had been avoiding her for more than a week now. He sighed and squared his shoulders. Her request and visions of what they had done while under the influence of green and red kryptonite haunted his dreams, well haunt might be the wrong word, fueled might be better. He'd had to sneak away and wash his sheet on three separate occasions, so far. Chloe greeted him from the head of the stair and he returned the greeting over the back of the sofa where his books were spread over the coffee table as he studied, without meeting her eye.

"You've been avoiding me." She accused mildly. It was a warm, late summer's eve and she wore a simple flower print sundress with thin shoulder straps and a light sweater slung over her shoulders. He didn't mean to, but he checked her out all the same. He noted the smooth line and fall of her dress along her lush, feminine contours that was a subtle indicator that she had nothing else on underneath. He barely stopped himself from verifying that fact with his x-ray vision as he felt his dick start to stir. He didn't bother to refute her accusation and simply watched as she left her sweater draped over the banister and stepped into the loft proper. "How... How can I help you?" he asked, adjusting himself and surreptitiously placing a book on his lap before she could see.

He tilted his body to face her as she came around the sofa to stand in front of him. "It feels a little strange to be here now." She noted and he realized it was the first time she was in the loft since... since there incident. Memories flashed across his mind, the feel, smell and taste of her, the sound she made when he put his dick in her ass. He had to physically drag himself back into the present with a shake of his head. She was staring at him. "Had Chloe said something? Am I supposed to respond?" he wondered, but then followed her line of sight. Her attention was focused on his lap. The book he had placed there for concealment was rising and falling to the powerful throb of his erection. "I think you know what I want, Clark." She told him as she reached forward and took the book off his lap revealing the bulge tenting the front of his jeans. He almost flinched and Clark felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. She closed the book and looked at the cover. "My, you really must find the Civil War... stimulating." She commented before dropping it onto the coffee table.

He got up abruptly and slipped passed her, careful not to touch her and once his back was to her, he surreptitiously adjusted himself to relief some on the pressure on his dick. "Sorry, Clark... that was a little cruel. I'm a little nervous here. I never thought I'd be... throwing myself at a guy for sex, much less a friend, but I've been thinking about it too, and..." she explained and he turned when she paused and nearly bumped into her. He dragged his fingers through his hair. "Chloe, I..." he started and then froze as with nervous eyes and straight white teeth worrying at her lower lip, Chloe reached behind her and the sound of a zipper being lowered rasped through the air. He watched her take a shuddering breath and then slip the slim straps off her shoulders allowing her dress to slither down her body to pool around her sandaled feet. Clark groaned softly as his dick lurched in the now tight confines of his boxers. She lifted her chin, her fingers twitching at her sides as she presented herself to him.

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help himself. He had been right about her not having anything else on under her dress and he couldn't stop comparing his memories to the real thing in front of him. "Clark, when I said I had been thinking about it too, I meant it's the only thing I've been thinking about for days now." She admitted In a voice that sounded small in the silence of the loft. "Clark swallowed and licked his lips to wet them both. Her nipples were hard and getting harder, he could actually see them swell and as he took a deep breath, he could smell the enticing scent of her arousal mix with the soft vanilla scent he usually associated her with. "You want me too, Clark. It's... Quite obvious you still find me attractive without mind-altering substances. What's stopping you? You know where I stand." she asked, frustrating coloring her tone as she tried to puzzle her way through his conflicted reluctance to accept her offer.

"Chloe... I... We're friends... and yes, what we did was... was amazing and... you're beautiful and sexy and... and we... but, we weren't ourselves. I took advantage of you. I couldn't... can't do that again." He tried to explain. "You don't think of me that way now? You don't think I'm sexy or beautiful." she accused him with skepticism clearly written across her face and he couldn't blame her as she could see his reaction to her in his jeans, by the way he could not stop letting his eyes roam over her body and how he had to clench his hands at his side to stop himself from touching her. "God, no... You're... you're amazing; I don't know how I didn't see it before. That's part of the problem." He admitted. "If you took advantage of me then I took advantage of you too, Clark. Why can't we just be advantageous to each other? What we did awakened something in me and... I think in you too. You want it, I'm offering... Where's the problem." She told him and before he could do anything she took his hand and place in on her breast as she stepped closer to him.  
He should have drawn his hand away, but instead he cupped the firm globe, feeling its warmth and weight and the strong beat of her heart. He took a deep breath and surrendered, reaching around her and pulling her the rest of the way to him and onto the tips of her toes to capture her lips with a hungry, passionate kiss, which she returned in kind. He had to let go of her for a moment as her fingers scrabbled at his red t-shirt, pulling it from his jeans and dragging it up his chest and over his head. He took it from her hand to pull it off his arms and her hands switched to tugging at his belt to free it. He caressed the smooth expanse of her back until he could fondle the firm globes of her ass. Clark almost sighed with relief when she undid his jeans, relieving most of the pressure on it, after dealing with his belt.

Clark cupped Chloe's face in his hands and tilted it up for another long, searching kiss. Her nipples brushed against his chest as her warm hand wormed its way into his boxers and he groaned as she stroked him with a firm grip. It took a little effort, but she freed him of his boxers as well, pushing them down to around his thighs while he caressed her back and fondled her buttocks. She broke their kiss in stages, sucking and nipping at his lips, pulling at his lower one for a moment before letting go. "Can I suck it, Clark? I'd like to suck it." She asked and admitted both shyly and brazen at the same time. Her candid admission shocked him. He wasn't quite ready for this new Chloe, but it didn't stop his cock from reacting and twitching in her hand. She sank to her knees, her hand sliding down his shaft to fondle his balls. Her breath was warm and ticklish on his dick for a second and then the liquid heat of her mouth surrounded him. He felt his knees buckle slightly and steeled them as a surge of pleasure rippled into his crotch and snaked up his spine as she started to suck and drew more of him into her mouth.

He clenched his hand into a fist above her head to get control of himself and then relaxed it to draw her hair out of her face so he could see more clearly as her cheeks hollowed and she slowly bobbed her head. He massaged her scalp, groaning in enjoyment as she worked her lips up and down his length. His dickhead found the back of her mouth and the entrance to her throat. He felt her take a deep breath through her nose and then she was applying pressure. She seemed to choke for a moment and pulled back. Clark felt a little twinge of guilt as he fact that he was more disappointed at her stopping than concerned at her reason why. She took another deep breath and then tried again. It took every bit of will he could muster not to thrust as she swallowed and with a little more effort, took him into the tight confines of her throat. "Oh wow!" he exclaimed in surprise and acknowledgement of the exquisite sensation as she swallows and the tight tube of her throat rippled around him. She hadn't been able to do that during their previous encounter. He groaned and shifted his hips as the delicious feeling made it impossible to remain completely still as she buried her nose in his pubes and her forehead against his lower belly.

Chloe held him there for a few amazing moments and then slowly back off him. She lapped at his dick head, a pair of quick swirling flicks of her tongue, breaking the strand of saliva that still connected it to her mouth and smiled up at him with what he could only describe as pride while her hand slowly stroked his length. "How... When did you? I mean..." he asked unsuccessfully keeping the astonishment out of his voice. Her smile broadened. "It's amazing just how helpful Google really can be if you take the time. Now where was I?" she explained before lowering her head again. He ran his fingers through her soft, blonde hair, lightly massaging her scalp as her head bobbed slowly as she sucked at his cock and let it slide in and out of her throat. He felt her nails scrape along his buttocks, occasionally digging in to test the muscles underneath. His hips started a slow rhythmic rock, not quite a thrust, but enough to increase the friction of her sweet lips and tight throat, drawing heavy groans from him and making his stomach tense and the small of his back twitch as sparks of pleasure surged into him and charged his building climax.

"Chloe? Chloe! You need to stop... Christ, that feels good... But... You need to... I can't... so damn good." He groaned as he felt his balls start to boil and tighten in preparation for ejaculation. He felt confused and out of control he wanted her to stop, so that he could be inside her, but her mouth on him felt so amazing he didn't want her to ever stop. His hands shook as he grasped her shoulders and with deliberate slowness he lifted her back to her feet, drawing her mouth off him in the process. He nearly came anyway, even after the stimulation of her mouth was removed as his cock twitched and lurched, the air in the barn far cooler than her warm mouth, made him tingle and he had to grit his teeth and clench, well everything to pull himself back from the brink. He wanted to be inside her so badly, but he also knew that in his present condition he'd hardly last a stroke or two, especially as she licked her lips seductively.

He never would have guessed exactly how sexy Chloe could be as he let more layers of the girl next door, best friend image he had always had of her peel away. He licked his own lips, finding them dry. He pushed her backward until she came up against one of the support beams and then continued to press forward to capture her lips, sucking and nipping at them before letting his tongue fence with hers. He shifted his hands from her shoulders to cup her breasts, squeezing and fondling them as their heads shifted and they kissed hungrily. Hesitantly, he let go of one of her breasts and let his hand trail down. He ran his fingertips through the soft curls of her pubes and then explored her folds. Her snatch was hot; radiating heat onto his fingers and her slippery cream quickly coated his fingers. She sucked in a heavy breath and moaned against his lips as he found her clit with his thumb and applied tentative, circling pressure. "Yes... like that... harder... Yes... Good... Oh so good." She groaned encouragement and boosted his confidence. Touching her, being with her like this felt different from before, nervous energy made his stomach flutter and he was so much more aware of her reactions.

"I want you inside me, Clark." She informed him breathlessly when she broke their kiss, her hand again skimming his length. "Soon." He assured her, gently taking her wrist and guiding her hand away from him as her touch once again enflamed him to quickly. He kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans and boxers from where they had slid down his legs. He gave her another short, intense kiss and then trailed his lips down her skin as he reversed their earlier position and knelt in front of her. He breathed in, enveloping himself in the sweet perfume of her arousal before extending his tongue and running it lightly through her folds. He hadn't quite know what to expect, but wondered if the line in a nursery rhyme he remembered had, perversely, been talking about the way a woman tasted or at least Chloe specifically. Sugar and spice and all things nice, indeed. The little taste had wetted his appetite and he let his tongue delve deeper and his lips suck at her slick glistening flesh. She gasped, having to adjust her balance as he lifted one of her legs and draped it over his broad shoulder to spread he legs and give himself more and better access.

Clark feasted on her, feeling her flood anew with more delicious nectar. He let instinct take over, repeating whatever drew the most reaction from her. Her calf was warm down his back and her heel dug into his skin as she curled her leg and pulled him closer to her as her fingers wound into his hair as well. She tugged at his hair gently, but insistently and he let her guide his mouth to the exposed pearl of her clit. Her breath hitched and she let out a little whine as he drew it into his mouth and suckled at it and then the flesh around it while his tongue swirled over the little nub. Her hips bucked, pressing her against his mouth, her pubes tickled his nose as he slid two fingers into her to explore her tight, flexing channel. He flicked his eyes up to find her head lolling to one side, her mouth slightly open and her eyes half-open. She blindly scrabbled to capture his other hand, which he raised to aid her and guided and closed it around the firm globe of her breast and clutched it to her. His concentration and focus was split between the feel and taste of her and he appreciated her guidance to continue the exploration of both. She made little whining moaning noises in her throat and they sounded so sensual that they egged him on, to probe deeper and suck and lick harder and faster to reproduce them.

She let go of his hand and then both of hers were on his face and she was pulling him up. His dick throbbed with need and he didn't resist her, understanding her intent. He licked his lips to capture the last of her ambrosia and let her leg slide off his shoulder as he rose between them. She pulled his face to hers to kiss him and he cupped her ass cheeks, lifting her off her feet as he gained his own and stood up straight. Her legs curled around his waist, his dick sliding along her belly until she was poised above it. She broke the kiss as she reached down between them to grasp and guide his twitching erection. "You taste like me." She commented. "I love the way you taste." He admitted as he relaxed his grip and she positioned him to line up with her entrance.

Their first attempt was unsuccessful and he simply slid through her folds, drawing a sharp hiss from her when he brushed over her clit. They moved slower as they tried again and this time he slid into her. She gasped, her hands tightening on the back of his neck as her snatch reluctantly parted to accept him and she stretched to accommodate him. The snug, hot embrace of her sex enveloped him by slow degrees, drawing a fiery trail of pleasurable friction along his length. He groaned with the sensation and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her shoulder, pressing his lips to her smooth skin as she tightened herself around once he was all the way inside her and pinned her against the beam as she adjusted around him. He caressed her thighs and kneaded her ass slowly as she lightly stroked his hair. Her sex pulsed around him, shifting as they breathed, stroking his length with its silky touch and making him throb harder and faster in response.

He raised his head and opened his eyes to find her bright eyed and smiling. "That is the part I love the most. There's a moment, where I feel like it can't possibly happen and then..." she moaned as her sex clutched at him. He had no response, but flexed his legs instead, drawing out of her and then straightened, slowly bucking his hips to drive back into her inviting core. She bore down on him as well and after some experimentation and a few false starts they found a comfortable rhythm and pace. They kissed and explored the skin of each other's necks and shoulders, sucking, licking and nipping as they strained and undulated against each other to keep him moving back and forth inside her intimate depths. He used his forearm under her ass to support some of her weight and freed up one of his hands, which he wormed up between them to fondle first one breast and it's turgid peak and then the other. She pressed into his hand, her breathing growing faster and her pants interspersed with little moans and groans that mingled with his as blissful jolts of delight radiate from their connection and every little touch.

He lifted her breast to his mouth and suckled at her plump nipple, breathing hard through his nose and having to force himself to focus on how much pressure he applied with his teeth as he fought the urge to grit his teeth as the heat and slippery friction of her sex on his drove him ever closer to climax. She urged him on with hoarse words of encouragement and praise and when his mouth was free he told her how beautiful and sexy she was and how wonderful she felt. The tension in his groin was growing to the point where it skirted the edge between pleasure and pain and he didn't know how much longer he could last, yet at the same time he could not even slow himself down. He felt her belly flutter against his before a tremor shook her and her nails scraped across his scalp and shoulders as her sex squeezed at his thrusting shaft. He heard her head thump against the beam as a stuttered cry rolled from her mouth as she climaxed.

The added pressure and resulting friction of him knifing through her orgasm tensed snatch, the passionate timbre of Chloe's cry and the awed expression on her flushed, glistening, glowing face was too much for him. His hips bucked and his dick expanded against her now rippling channel. The pressure in his nuts grew to the point of aching and then he erupted inside her. A sharp surge of searing bliss blazed across his senses and zapped and crackled along his nerves, tensing and relaxing his muscles, adding impetus to the spurts of seed he pumped into her. A roar of satisfaction, sounding startlingly animalistic and primal bubbled from his throat as his back arched, driving him deeper into her and making her cry out again. They shuddered against each other as they rode out their respective climaxes and he had to lock his knees and leaned forward for extra support as he felt them almost buckle as his strength drained along with the energy of his climax as it started to wane.

Their chests heaved against each other as they both struggled to draw in air, her nipples pressing and sliding against the sweat on his chest as she clung to him. He used his hand to push away from the beam, groaning while she whimpered as he took several stumbling steps backwards. He intended to settle them both gently on the sofa, but only managed to be partially successful, collapsing rather than settling. They both grunted as they jarred and jangled well used and climax sensitized flesh and then she laughed as she settled on him. Her body vibrating against his and around his shrinking cock. Her mirth was infectious and he joined her. Their laughter died as she scraped her sweat damp hair out of her face and kissed him. He let his hands rest lightly on the smooth curves of her ass as he luxuriated in the feel of her body on top of his and the taste of her lips on his. She sighed and he exhaled heavily as he finally shrank out of her and she raised her head.

She licked her lips as if to collect the taste of him and then looked down at him seriously. "We can do this and so much more, whenever you want, Clark. No strings attached. That was amazing." She told him. "You're amazing." He stated in response without thought or pause, blinking as he realized the truth of his statement. She really was. His guilt at what he had let them do had still left him with blinkers on. He hadn't really seen her until they were resting in the afterglow of unadulterated passion they had both willingly and without outside influences, shared. His relationship with Chloe over the length of their friendship flashed across his minds eye in a sequence of pivotal scenes and moments, each now colored by his knew vision of her. They had been through a lot and he was surprised to see how strongly she featured in his life and on how many occasions his treatment of her had been less than stellar. For, the first time, he also looked at her in relation to his infatuation with Lana, comparing the two young women with fresh eyes. He swallowed as he looked up at her, bright eyed, smiling and unmistakably feminine and a little voice in the back of his mind went: "Oh Crap!" as he realized that there might still be strings, they just weren't hers.

"Again? So soon?" she asked with a playfully surprised note, causing him to blink and fall out of his musings, confused. His understanding of her question clarified as she straightened to sit on his torso and reached back and wrapped her hand around his once again erect member. He sucked in a heavy breath with a soft moan as she stroked him. "N... No... I mean... I was just..." he started, trying to explain, but not quite knowing what. "This says differently." She refuted his badly stated denial, squeezing his throbbing cock as proof and making his ass cheeks clench and his hips buck slightly. She tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly, her gaze speculative, her edge of her teeth pressing into her lower lip. "Clark... I... I want to try something. Will you let me?" she asked in a quiet voice and for the first time since she had come up the stairs, he noted a sense of nervousness within her.


	4. Chapter 4

I in no way own this story, the characters it contains the settings none of it. Seriously this is not for any profit and I don't even kinda want to claim myself as owner. I simply saw it on another site and am uploading it here.

CHAPTER FOUR

"What is it?" Clark asked her nervousness resonating in him and making him feel the same. The pink tip of her tongue peeked out for a moment before she took a deep breath. "I told you before, I liked everything we did, everything, but I don't think you believe me. I… I want to put it in my ass again." Chloe explained. "You don't have to, Chloe. I believe you." He replied as he remembered how unbelievable it had felt, but also felt a sharp stab of guilt that he had hurt her in the process. It hadn't mattered to him then, but from the moment he had regained his senses from the Red Kryptonite he'd secretly loathed himself for that. "I… I don't know if I can do that, Chloe." He admitted with honesty.

"You… You didn't like it?" she asked hesitantly, a slight frown marring her smooth forehead. "No… No I did. It was unbelievable, but… But I know I hurt you and I don't want to do that, ever again." He explained as best he could. He did not expect her laughter and it was his turn to frown. "Too late for that, Clark. Look at my back." She told him as her laughter stuttered to an end. She shifted up onto her knees and twisted too show him her back. It was red and he could see scratches and scrapes and what would be bruises along her spine and on her shoulders. "Chloe!" he called her name, aghast as he felt his features slacken in shock. "Oh Jeesus. Did I do that? I'm… I'm so sorry. He apologized, reaching out to touch her and then freezing. "It's okay, Clark." She tried to assure him, but he couldn't pull his eyes off her back. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. I didn't want you to stop… What we were doing… It felt too good. It kind of made everything else feel more real too and after a while I didn't even feel it." She replied with only a slight pause. "I didn't want to stop either, but I could have moved us somewhere more comfortable for you." He countered.

"Comfort wasn't what I was looking for, Clark. I couldn't get enough of the desire you showed me, the passion, taking me like that… it's all part of… of what I want to explore with you." Chloe told him, pausing to lick her lips and looking at him with pleading in her eyes for him to understand. "You really have been thinking about this a lot." He noted as he slid his hand along her shoulder to lightly cup her cheek. "You have no idea. I don't know what I would have done if you'd sent me away." She admitted as he slid his hand around, his fingers sliding through her soft, blonde hair to cup the back of her head as he pulled her down to him again. "I won't send you away again, ever, Chloe." He vowed just before their lips met, hoping against hope he would be able to keep that promise as they kissed slowly, but deeply. "Will you let me try?" She requested softly, persisting after breaking their kiss. Clark lightly caressed her cheek. "If it's what you really want, Chloe." He gave in, reluctantly and he was rewarded with one of her stunning smiles as she beamed down at him.

His erection had flagged a little during their conversation and with the realization that he had hurt her, but surged back to life as she reached for him. "But, first, let's get you nice a wet and slippery." She told him as she grasped the base of his cock and with a little maneuvering guided him through her swollen folds and finding her entrance, slowly impaled herself on him. He grasped her hips as his rose off the sofa to drive up into her as she stretched around and slid along his length on a silky, slippery flood of sex grease, without conscious thought, meeting her halfway and then guiding her back down as he settled back to the sofa cushions with both of them exhaling slowly and loudly. "We could just do this." He suggested breathily, still not quite comfortable with their decision as she slowly circled her hips in a slow pleasurable grind while he undulated up against her, her snug, hot, moist sex caressing his length as he stirred her twitching, flexing molten core. Her fingernails pressed lightly into the skin of his chest, her eyes half-closed and her teeth lightly pressing into her swollen lower lip. She looked absolutely gorgeous; her skin seemed to glow as it picked up the last rays of the sun coming through the open stable door style window.

"We could… This feels really good." She conceded with a groan as she made her movements more pronounced, rising and falling on his length as well while he caressed her hips and the side of her flexing thighs. "But, I still want to do the other thing too. I'm not even sure I can, but I want to try." She replied, admitting her uncertainty as well as her resolve. He knew Chloe well enough to know when her mind was made up and he finally stop resisting, letting the memory of their previous encounter in this arena to excite him without guilt. He grasped her hips, holding her in place and using his grip to pull himself up to a sitting position. He captured her lips and her tongue stole into his mouth to eagerly wrestle with his. He broke the kiss, sucking on her tongue as he pulled away while she rocked on his cock with a soft whining moan of pleasure. Clark lifted his hand and with a little urging she sucked on his finger, coating it in saliva. He popped it out of her mouth and reached behind her to carefully find the starfish rosebud of her asshole. She froze, her eyes meeting his and then nodded.

He slowly worked first one and then, with another nod from her, a second saliva slickened digit into the snug confines of her ass, careful to keep his movements as gentle as possible, watching her reactions. She squirmed on his fingers, her lips pinned behind her teeth, her expression contemplative and intense. She pulsed around his fingers and he could almost swear he could the pulse of his manhood inside her as well, a throbbing counterpoint to hers. "Let's try it." She suggested quietly and lifted herself off him. Clark groaned and pressed his head back into the sofa cushions with the electric sizzle of pleasurable friction of her sex sliding around his again and it took him a moment to slowly extricated his fingers. He slid his hands onto her hips and the lightly grasped her waist while she gripped the base of his cock to steady and guide it.

He watched Chloe close her eyes in concentration as she settled the tip of his erection at the starfish of her anus. Clark was hesitant to release her weight as she settled onto him, but did as she started to press him into her. She whined softly, but continued to bear down on him. She gasped suddenly and he grunted as his dickhead popped into her. Her nails pressed into the skin of his chest and he tightened his grip on her hips to hold her in place. Her tight ass squeezed and clenched at him, whether in an attempt to expel him or simply adjust he couldn't tell. She blinked a couple of times and then her clear grey eyes were looking down at him. "Are you okay?" he asked and a wan smile curved her lips. "It's… It's a little uncomfortable, but… But, I'm okay." She replied, her tone a little strained as she sort of squirmed, her hips circling slightly. He relaxed his hold again and with a slowly exhaled hiss of breath she slid further onto him.

She was really snug around him, her flesh pulsing in counter point to his. He guided her onto him by degrees until she settled onto his crotch with a heavy exhalation. He didn't want to tell her because he could see the discomfort on her face, but she felt wonderful. Her ass was a tight, hot embrace that flexed and clenched around his entire length, different and yet the same as her snatch. "Does it hurt? I can lift you off." He wondered as she continued to show signs of distress, her lovely features drawn taut, her teeth worrying at her lower lip and her fingers tensing and relaxing against his chest. "No… Just… Just give me some time she said her face relaxing except for the furrows of a frown on her forehead under her blonde bangs as she shifted minutely on him.

"Take all the time you need." He offered sincerely, lightly caressing the outer curve of her buttocks and her silky smooth thighs in an attempt to help her relax. "You don't have to do this, Chloe." He repeated for the umpteenth time and she silenced him by pressing her finger firmly to his lips. "Ssshhhhhhhhh. Hush." She admonished him gently and then rubbed the digit between his lips. He nipped at it playfully and she laughed, a strange bright peal of mirth that seemed very out of place considering their position, but it made him smile none-the-less.

They both groaned as she slowly started to rock her hips. He tried to stay as still as he could as she slowly experimented and found her range of motion. Her back channel was a firm, heated velvet caress. His eyes closed to slits with the delicious friction of her ass sliding slowly up and down his length and he was finally pushed beyond his ability to stay still and his hips bucked up. She let out a soft cry that mixed with the slap of his pelvis colliding with her buttocks and he felt a twinge of guilt. She ground down on him for a moment before leaning forward. Her breath was warm on his lips as she hovered over him. "Again." She urged simply, dragging herself up and when she started to sink back he obliged and bucked again. They worked to find a pace and rhythm they could manage until they were undulating together.

He could see no signs of discomfort on her face although she still occasionally whined between soft panted cries. With, a little effort he managed to capture one of her nipples between his lips once he became aware of its tempting nearness and he suckled at it. Her hands cradled his head to her breast with an enthusiastically hissed: "Yessss!" as she continued to rise and fall, her hips circling to corkscrew onto him. He shifted to her other breast, his lips sucking and his teeth lightly nipping at her firm globes until he could capture the other nipple. Clark welcomed the distraction of focusing his concentration on her breasts, because the tight velvet caress of her ass had him on the very limit of his ability to hold himself back, it felt so good. All his misgivings and even his guilt were washed away by the continuous flow of pleasurable stimulation.

Clark dragged his lips off her nipple sucking at it hard one last time to stretch it as he did. "Chloe… Chloe, Christ, that feels so good… I… I can't… I'm… I'm gonna..." He ground out through gritted teeth not quite able to fully articulate as the tension in him hovered at the breaking point and what little he control he had was rapidly slipping from his grasp. "Clark! Just… Just a little bit longer, just a little more." She pleaded, her voice a strained, desperate whine. She moved faster, her rocking thrusts growing more aggressive, grinding harder and leaning closer to him when she did as she pursued her own release. He grunted as the increased stimulation tested his resolve even further, but he was determined to give her what she needed.

He tried to distract himself, tried to think of anything else, but he simply couldn't get past the sight of Chloe straining above him, her skin glistening and glowing with a thin sheen of sweat, her hair a wild halo, her swollen lips open wide, her straight white teeth bared, her expressive grey eyes alternately narrowing and widening as she process the sensation running through her. He started to reach for her hips and stopped. He suddenly didn't know if he could control his strength. Maintaining control of his bucking hips was battle enough, so in stead he grabbed hold f the side of one of the sofa seat cushions and the top of the back.

"Almost. Almost! Almost!" she panted repeatedly like a mantra and then he felt a heavy tremor run through her. She seemed to remain poised there for a strange frozen moment and then she tossed her head back and let out a drawn out, stuttering wail. Her hands scrabbled and clutched at his thighs as she blindly tried to brace herself. Her ass clenched in a strangle hold around him, squeezing as it pulsed and flexed and twisted while her back arched into a tight, vibrating bow. Clark felt his eyes go wide at the magnificent sight of her climax. It held him in stasis for a few amazing moments and then everything caught up to him and with a strangled cry he simply erupted. His hips bucked hard in a series of rapid jabs, drawing another cry from her as his cock expands against the tight fist of her rear channel to propel his seed into her hot, roiling bowels. He doesn't remember how or when, but his hands are around her waist and he is pulling her down onto him as he is arching up into her.

He feels breathless and the sensation is strange, almost like he is near Kryptonite, but not quite. He has a sense of weakness, of being drained, but at the same time being energized and feeling even more powerful. Grunts bubble from his lips as his cock lurches. The heavy surges of pleasure are fire and electricity along his nerves. The sensation of release is so good, so amazing, it is almost painful in its intensity. He doesn't know how long they stayed like that, two connected and intersecting curves of tense muscles, but his spine only relaxed after she slumps forward across his chest.

Quivers continue to run through her body and into his as her panted breath tickles his neck as her damp hair does his shoulder. Her knees slide back, and she lies limply stretched on top of him, her breasts flattened warmly against his roughly rising and falling chest. The still hard pebbles of her nipples are two little points of sensation as the press against his skin. Chloe whimpers softly and her ass twitches as he shrinks out of it, the flare of his helmeted dickhead catching for a moment before popping free and the last bit of friction on his spent member makes the small of his back do the same.

After a few minutes, Chloe tensed and slowly started to raise her head and shifted as if to rise and Clark wrapped his arm lightly around the small of her back, which hadn't gotten all scraped up and cradled the back of her head in his hand, stroking her damp hair. "Stay just where you are." He instructed softly and she sighed before pressing her lips lightly to the skin of his neck as she once again went limp. After that, they simply lay together in comfortable, sated harmony. Clark felt her breathing slow even further than the normal rate it had finally returned to and the sweat had dried as the lengthening shadows in the barn faded to the growing darkness of evening. She snuggled against his neck and shifted to mold her body closer to his with a another satisfied sigh when she finds the position she wants and he can't help but smile as she follows it up with a kittenish little yawn.

"Sleepy?" he asks and her cheek slides against his skin as she nods. "It's getting late. I should go." She murmurs sleepily, but makes no move to do so. Clark smiled again as he craned his head down to kiss the side of her head. "Stay just where you are." He repeated, reaching for and dragging the quilt that customarily hung over the back of the sofa onto them. "But, your parents?" she queried, worry coloring her tone. "Away in Metropolis until tomorrow." He addressed her concern. "Your dad?" he voiced his own concern. "At the plant… Late shift." She replied her voice languid with impending slumber and he smiled as the matter was settled.

He thought she had drifted off to sleep when she softly called his name. "Hmmmmm?" He responded to confirm that he had heard her. "Clark… We are so going to have to do that again." She informed him in a voice that was both seductive and on the brink of sleep. "Yes… Yes, Chloe we will." He agreed, tightening his arms around her over the quilt.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Clark woke as the silky skin of Chloe's back slid against his chest as she shifted against with a soft sigh where they lay on their sides on the sofa. He looked down at his friend, now lover, her face framed by her tussled blonde hair and a soft smile on her slightly swollen lips. He thought it should feel weirder, more out of place, but he felt strangely comfortable with her in his arms. He inhaled her scent, vanilla and honey, a scent he remembered from when they were still kids, but now it was augmented with mixture of sweat and sex that made it new and exciting. He didn't want to wake her, but he also wanted to touch her, to caress her smooth skin, to feel her respond to that touch. Once they started down that path all the complications melted away, but she looked so peaceful, so happy as she slept that he managed to refrain.

He looked out across the loft and let his thoughts drift. Chloe had offered him every guy's fantasy, sex with out stings attached and he couldn't lie to himself, he liked the sex. But, as he felt her warm and comfortable in his arms and he remembered not only what they had recently done, but all the times they'd spent together, he wondered: "Would it be so bad if they were boyfriend and girlfriend." It wasn't like it was beyond the realm of possibility. The idea of sex without strings was attractive on many levels, but this was Chloe. She had always had a special place in his heart for the blonde girl, but his desire for Lana had always stopped him from seeing more and as he lay there he finally started to see those possibilities. This part of their relationship had started off with a strange confluence of unexpected and unforeseen events, but what they had just done hadn't. There was something there, but could it be more than just physical? And, if it were, how would that affect their sexual arrangement? It was just all so complicated.

It was then that her eyes fluttered open and the complications faded away as her sensual beauty once again struck him. He saw confusion cloud her pale eyes for a moment and then she smiled lazily. "Hey there." She greeted him quietly and reached up and lightly touched his cheek. He reached for her chin and tilted her head back before lowering his lips to hers for a slow, deep kiss. "You're real? I'm here? I'm not dreaming? We did the things we did?" she half stated, half-asked when he broke the kiss. "Yes, yes, yes and yes." He replied with a smile and kissed her again. She sighed around his tongue as it twined with hers and their lips shifted together as he caressed her face and she let her fingers slide through his hair.

"Well, hey there again." Chloe noted as his dick stirred and stiffened where it had been nestling in the crack of her ass. She rocked her hips slowly to rub her ass against him as he became fully erect. "Sorry." He apologized a little shocked and embarrassed by how little control he seemed to have on his libido all of a sudden and she laughed softly. "Don't be." She absolved him and shifting higher, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around him. She gave him a quick squeeze that made his ass clench in response and then guided his pointed head through her folds and to her entrance. She was slippery, wet and open, an undeniable sign that she was as aroused and willing as he was. "Chloe…" he groaned her name not sure if he wanted to stop her as another bout had not been his intent or to encourage her because it already felt so good as she slowly impaled herself on his erection. She made a sexy sound that was part-moan and part-sigh as she rocked and rolled her hips in tight little circles to corkscrew herself onto him.

He wasn't sure he'd ever quite get used to the initial feel of her snug channel surrounding him; it's hot, greased, silk caress and the surge of sensation that accompanied it and instantly began the tightening in his balls. He started to rock his hips slowly without conscious thought as she squirm back onto him as his pelvis pressed against her firm buttocks. "Damn, that feels good. I like having you inside of me." Chloe sighed softly. "I like being inside of you, Chloe." He responded with reciprocated honesty. She turned and craned her neck again and he once more found her lips for a slow, probing kiss as they slowly moved together.

They undulated together, neither really thrusting, but instead finding a synced bump and grind that kept him buried in and stirring the wonderful furnace of her core. She broke the kiss and her head settled back onto his arm. He kissed and nuzzled at the column of her neck and the creamy skin of her shoulder as he felt the warm blossoms of her wet lips on the skin of his forearm. Clark reached around with his free hand, slipping it under her arm to find the perky globe of her breast. He squeezed and fondled the firm, but pliant flesh before letting his thumb circle and then flick and roll the turgid peak of her nipple. Chloe arched her back in response, pressing herself into his hand with a breathy moan of appreciation. She moaned louder as she placed her hand over his and encouraged him to be rougher with his fondling.

"Do you know just how sexy you are? How… How have I missed it all these years?" he asked in awe, nibbling at her earlobe as she curled her legs over his, opening herself to him while increasing their range of motion. "I… I don't know… I… I just… I don't think I'm sexy. What you… What we did changed me. I… I didn't know sex could be like this. I didn't think I could be so comfortable with it or enjoy it as much, all of it. " She answered between breathy moans before he felt her teeth test his skin and her fingers tighten amongst his as he thrust a little harder. "You're wrong about one thing… You really are sexy, Chloe…" he ground out between clenched teeth as the delicious friction of her snug femininity sliding along his length had his balls tightening and waves of delight pulsing into his groin.

Clark untangled his fingers from hers to slide his hand from her breast along her ribs to her taut abdomen. Peering over her creamy shoulder he saw that her hand continued to squeeze her breast and tweak her nipple in his absence. "How… How did you… You get so good… Good at this?" Chloe asked him haltingly, her question interspersed with soft moans as she circled her hips back onto his thrusting shaft. "I… I have no idea. " He answered honestly, gritting his teeth, his eyes closing to slits as she ground on him, stirring her hot tightness around him and sending sweet pulses of delight arching into him. When he had been under the influence of Red Kryptonite, everything had done had felt perfectly natural and despite his initial nervousness about Chloe's offer, he had just went with whatever felt right.

"You think I'm good at this?" he wondered. "God, yes!" she moaned emphatically. "I… I mean, I don't… I don't exactly have much in the way of reference here… But, what you do feels so… So good… Good to me… And… You… You seem to know…Know just how to… To get me off… As… As far as I… I'm concerned… You're like a superman." She told him breathlessly, her statement broken up with soft gasps, sighs, moans pants, whines and groans as he thrust harder while he let his fingers slide lower until he found the little pearl of her clit. He felt her jerk and constrict around him with a sharp gasp that became a heavy moan as he rolled the sensitive bundle of nerves. Despite their slow, deliberate pace or maybe because of it, he was rapidly reaching the point of no return, His balls growing tighter, the delicious tension in his groin growing to the point where it was tinged with pain as he attempted to hold at bay the energy that created it. Her heavy breathing and panted cries had an all too familiar ring them and the way she was clutching at her breast and pulling at her nipple along with the little tremors he could feel run through her that signaled that she was close too.

Clark took his cue from the rougher treatment she was giving herself and switched from rolling and flicking her slippery little bean to pinching it. Her body tensed as if he'd touched it with a live wire and she didn't quite manage to stifle a scream as her sex became a vice around him before a heavy shudder ran through her and she flooded around him as she climaxed. His hips continued to hump, driving him through the greased velvet vice of her clenched, twisting, pulsing channel until he could go no further. "You're really good at this too!" he growled through clenched teeth before he exhaled heavily and threw his head back against the sofa and gave in to his release and the rippling sheath of her sex to pump his seed into her welcoming depths.

His hips jack-hammered his pelvis against her firm ass cheeks as he emptied himself into his blonde friend in heavy spurts as lightning flared across his nerves, lighting them up and making his blood pound and his lungs blaze with the need for air. His muscles twitched, tensing and relaxing in quick, erratic succession as bliss inundated his senses. Chloe shuddered against him, her hand leaving her breast and finding one of his buttocks, her nails digging in to test his flesh as her body shook under the onslaught of her climax. She made little mewling noises, her lips vibrating against the skin of his forearm. His fingers came away wet as he took them from her crotch to cup her cheek and then grasp her chin to turn her head toward him. She resisted him, but he insisted until he could reach her lips and kissed her hard and hungrily, plundering her lips. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back with equal fervor. The delicious aroma of her cream waft to him off his fingers and added to the miasma of sex and sweat that surrounded them as they feasted on each other's mouth.

She gulped in air when he finally allowed her to break the kiss. She'd half rolled over, twisting her upper body to ease the uncomfortable angle at which her neck was craned. Her lower body eventually followed suite and he pulled free of her with a hiss from him and a groan from her. Clark remained on his side, looking down at her laying her back, her eyes closed, her kiss-swollen lips open wide and her chest heaving. Her sweaty skin seemed to glow in the lamplight, the little droplets catching the light just so. Her hips jerked and she whimpers, her teeth catching at her lower lips for a moment. Yet, she kept her legs invitingly spread as far as the limited space on the sofa allowed when he ran his fingers through the dewy petals of her slit to collect their glistening treasure. He brought his cream coated fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, not caring that he could also taste himself mixed in with it.

Chloe's hair was a wild, tussled golden halo as her eyes fluttered open, but remain half-lidded and lazy, as was the smile that curved her lips. She sort of stretch and his dick twitched as it rubbed against the smooth silk of her thigh. "God, she's looks so cute and sexy at the same time." He noted, again finding it hard that he hadn't been able to see this or at least the possibility of this in her before now. He leaned down and kissed her softly, letting his tongue sweep across the top of her lower lip. He smiled down at her as she nipped at his lip as he lifted his head. "Do you think we could just stay here and keep doing that again and again and again for, you know, ever?" she wondered softly with a dreamy little sigh. He cupped and lightly caressed her breast as he made a show of considering her question, watching her eyes flutter and her breath catch as he tweaked the still-stiff tube of her nipple.

"We could try, but I'm fairly certain my parents would eventually come looking and we'd be pretty easy to find. The farm isn't all that big and what with the moaning and screaming and what not." He replied, unable to keep a straight face and grinning as she pouted at the disillusionment of her little fantasy. "But, then again doing it in other places could be fun, don't you think." He whispered in a low, seductive rumble, presenting her with a new one and watching her eyes light up in recognition. Her arm curled around his neck and pulled his head to hers to lightly rub her lips across his. "You have point there. What did you have in mind Clark?" She agreed with him before sucking and nipping at her lower lip.

"I thought we might start off simple. Ease into it with something conventional, like my bed maybe. You know, try somewhere soft, roomy and comfortable and not likely to leave you all scratched up. Yes. I'd like to take you to bed. Just a thought." He suggested and her smile became a grin and then a sweet ringing peal of laughter. "You had something else in mind?" he asked with a curious frown at her response. "No… No… she giggled. "I just found it funny that it sounded like you might think I would ever turn down that particular offer or any offer from you. I won't Clark. Take me to bed… Take me where ever you want." She told him, suddenly sobering and looking him straight in the eye with sincere earnestness.

Clark found himself swallowing hard, his mouth and throat suddenly dry, his heart swelling with emotion. No matter what she had said or how this had all started, there was something more than just physical between them, he could feel it as clear as day. He took a deep breath and let it out slow, deciding to take his shot. "Chloe, right now I'm going to take you to bed, but later, sometime, could I take you to dinner and a movie?" he asked and he saw her eyes widen slightly before they lowered from his. She worried nervously at her lower lip for a moment before her eyes once again met his. "As in a date?" she asked for clarification and he nodded. "What about Lana? The sex thing would be our little secret, but I'm not going to hide us dating." she stipulated seriously, her eyes darting from side to side as she searched his.

"Lana has someone. She never has and never will see me that way. I… I can see that now, just like I can see what I've let myself miss hiding behind the pointless hope that she would. I won't lie to you… She will always have a place in my heart, but it is a small place and I think… No, I know now that I can allow it, there's a lot of room for someone else to fill and share it. This isn't about her. It's... It's about you and me, Chloe. We seem to have real physical chemistry; maybe we can see what else there is. I… I know it isn't what you wanted when you came here, but… I love having sex with you and if that's all you want. I'm… I'm okay with that too." He almost blurted the last bit, the feeling foolish and a little guilty at trying to cover himself. He had been so resistant to the idea at first, but now he knew he didn't want their sexual relationship to end so soon. The words had flowed from him uncensored, the question about Lana catching him off guard and in hindsight sounded mushy and stupid, not the eloquent proposal he had intended and Clark found himself holding his breath as he watched her considering his words.

"If… If we were to date, what does would it mean for the sex?" she asked, her tone serious, but he could see a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Oh we're still going to have sex… You have no idea the things I still want to do to you, Young Lady, but now we get to do other things in the daylight, where other people can see too." He reassured her, squeezing the firm, warm flesh of her breast in emphasis. "But, there were thing I wanted us to do in the daylight that other people might see." She countered with a playful grin. "My goodness, Miss Sullivan! " he reprimanded her with over-dramatized, scandalized shock and she let out a silvery peal of laughter. "Take me to bed, Clark and then you can take me to dinner and a movie and ice cream and coffee and dancing, but always, always take me." She acknowledges her agreement to his proposal.

"You're going to have to let me in on what those things are… And I might see what I could do." He told her before he bounded up off the sofa, nearly spilling her from it. She let out little surprised shriek as he swept her up into his arms, but she was soon laughing with him as he spun them joyfully around and around before he captured her lips for a deep, slow kiss. She gathered most of their clothes as he carried her around the loft, their lips never separated for long and then he carried her back to the farm house, glad that his parents were away until the following day and that they were on an isolated farm where there was no one else to witness their nude, moonlit stroll through the balmy Kansa summer night. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers twining in his hair. Her breasts were warm pillows against his chest and by the time he was carrying her up the stairs, the feel of her ass occasionally brushing against his dick had it once again twitching and stiffening.

Chloe pulled him up short, by the expedience of grabbing the doorframe to the bathroom and he broke their kiss with a frown. "I know it wasn't the plan, but do you think we could hit the showers before you take me to bed? It's been a fun, but long, sweaty day." She requested and he made a show a considering it. "Sure… You are a little stinky." He replied and she swatted his shoulder with a mock expression of hurt and he grinned. "Of course, I can't promise that the only thing I'll be hitting is the showers." He amended as she turned the doorknob and he guided them into the room while she reached for the light switch. "I'd be offended if you didn't." she countered with a grin of her own before she nipped at his shoulder and he chuckled.


End file.
